The Tale of Leon S Kennedy and Jill Valentine
by XxDarkxPhoneixXx2013
Summary: AU , events of Resident Evil Revelations give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sun shine its light on the city of Tall Oaks People began to leave for their business

this city the people always leave early at 7:00 a.m. Whoever want to avoid crowded streets

had to leave at 6:00. In this city there is unique and beautiful neighborhood full of Dogwood trees, All the neighbors know each other and greets each other in the moments they came out to take newspapers or jogging. in this neighborhood lives the special agent "Leon .s . Kennedy"

his house is the fifth at the right side, lives with him a girl named " Kayla William" age 26 dark brown hair fair skin and gray eyes she is a former agent and his former partner they became really close friends after he returned from Spain mission 3 years ago.

"Leon for goodness sake wake up you're going to be late"Kayla screamed as she banged at his bedroom door.

Leon opened the door feeling extremely grumpy his hair really messy

"What the hell is wrong with you, it's Saturday damn it why can't I have a peaceful sleep"Leon said loudly Kayla looked at him up and down feeling really happy she covered her mouth trying very hard to hide her laugh "Mister sunshine you have a job to do hunnigan left you a message they need you at the office so you better wash up and get ready I prepared your favorite breakfast "she said cheerfully Leon felt like hell gosh why They don't give me some time off he covered his face with his hands"Oh god I'm cursed "he said and walked away from her toward the bathroom down the hall. "Don't be late unless you want eat cold food "she said loudly then she walked down the stairs.

Their house is two-storey"

The first floor kitchen small and nice overlooks the living room.

Living room have a large window covered with white curtains overlooking the front yard

and average size TV in the corner almost and three purple sofas the big one is in front of the TV

and the other two are at the both sides close to the big sofa the large window is at the left

second floor.

Have four rooms the room close to the stairs is Leon's room, and the second one close to the bathroom is Kayla's room and the third one is an extra bedroom for guests.

Kayla Put the food dishes on the table in the living room then she turn on the TV.

She looked at her watch "6:30 .a.m." Oh god he is seriously going to be late again.

She sat down and waited for him. after a seconds Leon finally came down the stairs fully dressed

white shirt and black leather jacket, black leather pants."About time, come on the food is getting cold" he just continued to the front door "Sorry Kayla I don't feel like eating right now, I'm going to the office"he said then he walked out of the house fast without giving her chance to talk

he put on the helmet then he rode the motorcycle.

hunnigan's office..

Leon opened the door slowly and entered, the place is total chaos "What the hell is going on."Leon thought as he walked toward hunnigan she was talking to a girl he never seen before

but judging by her uniform she works for the B.S.A.A.

"Leon finally what took you soo long come here sit down" hunnigan said

he slowly sit next to the new girl in front of hunnigan ."Alright tell me what's going on?"Leon asked hunnigan took a deep breath then she looked at him straight in the eyes .

"we get a really disturbing message from masked man about a new virus called T-Abyss virus

after that two members of the B.S.A.A. has gone missing after they went to investigate one of them you probably know him "Agent Chris Redfield"and his partner "Jessica Sherawat"

this mysteries masked man is threatening to spread the virus in the sea

So the president spoke to Conan O'brien about the plan and he wants you to help in this case , go to the Queen Zenobia ship to investigate more who is this masked man what the hell is this new virus and find the missing agents.

Of course you will not be alone in this your partner will be one of the B.S.A.A. agents "

the girl next to him spoke "Hi I'm Jill Valentine I will be your partner in this mission"she said

he shake her hand "Hello nice to meet you"Leon said softly "Alright I'll let you two to talk and bond for a while I'll be back." hunnigan said then she stood up and left them alone

Leon looked at her feeling a little nervous Jill damn beautiful now that he looked at her directly ah long brown hair gorgeous blue eyes and her smile is seriously breathtaking "So what is this message the masked man send?" he asked softly Jill took out her PDA and played the video "Look"she said

mask man appeared in the small screen "The world is in our hands, this is the T-Abyss virus

and we're equipped to infect one-fifth of the earth's water"he said then he instill needle in fish aquarium. The water slowly turned red and the fishes changed so fast from normal fishes to scarier then Piranha fishes "Oh my, what the hell"Leon whispered.

"I know I never seen anything like this before it's seems more powerful than T-Virus and G-Virus and this is only effect over the fishes I wonder what will happen to humans and other sea animals god can you imagine what will happen if this virus spread in the sea!"Jill said nervously

"Oh I hope we will get this over with fast without anything get damaged"Leon said

then he look up at her again"I'm sure we will find the missing agents too, I find this a bit exciting I never worked in the sea"He whispered

"Will I hope you're the best as they say about you"Jill said loudly

**will what do you think? review please tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you "jlasher90" & "Axel"**

Chapter 2

In the afternoon the clouds began to cover the sky and weather change strong winds began to blow

Kayla Is in the kitchen preparing lunch feeling very angry, "I Cook for him a really delicious breakfast and he simply leaves I cock lunch and he is late 45 minutes he didn't even bother to call me or at least send a message" she said angrily and finished cutting the tomato she throw the knife at the sink then she opened the refrigerator and took out two Lettuce, then she slammed the refrigerator door strongly "I'm so moving away from here soon"

suddenly the sound of the keys stopped her then Leon opened the door and get inside slowly

"Leon Stupid Kennedy why didn't you call me and told me you're going to be late? and why the hell you left and didn't appreciate my effort for preparing breakfast for you?. " She screamed at him, Leon froze in his place, one of the few things he feared is angry Kayla she has a serious scary temper he prefer to be stuck with zombies rather then be with her at this moment

"Ok, easy Kayla I'm really sorry I was in a bad mood this morning and I will tell you everything happened in the office and the reason why I didn't call"he said slowly Kayla took a deep breath "ok I need to relax"she thought "come for lunch hurry"she said coldly.

Later after lunch Kayla started cleaning the dishes while Leon clean the table and gathering the trash "So this new mission will be in the Mediterranean sea wow sound exciting too bad circumstances are scary."Kayla said

"I know, but maybe this will not be very scary as it sounds If I'm lucky"Leon said while he took the trash bag and walked out of the kitchen .to gather trash from the living room

"Yeah right.. With your luck Leon honey this is not going to be easy good thing you will not be alone in this, who is your partner again?"Kayla said cheerfully

Leon stopped at the front door and turned to look at her "Jill Valentine B.S.A.A. agent, gorgeous blue eyes I felt like I was in a beautiful dream." he said in dreamy tone Kayla laughed a little "Wow It's look like somebody get a crush on somebody, I can't wait to meet her"she said sarcastically

Leon returned to his senses rubbed his eyes then walked out of the house.

After seconds he returned inside Kayla is sitting at the big sofa big smile in her face

"So Leon tell me did you talk to her?"she said

Leon looked at her for seconds "Oh let it go I don't have a crush on her or whatever you trying to say."he said nervously

"Yeah right I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about her, about damn time finally your scary terrible boring love life will change just a little bit."

Leon didn't say anything he just walked upstairs to his room to get ready to leave at Dusk.

He sat on his bed feeling really puzzled wondering "what's wrong with me?".

5:30 P.M.

Leon had a warm goodbye time with his best friend Kayla hugged him tightly Remembering how is it feels to hold him the touch of his hands his sharp Features then she Stuck to the cross and recites a prayer for his safety"blessed be", she always do this whenever he leaves to missions because of the fear her biggest fear that he will never return , the rain is too heavy so he installed the umbrella then he rode his motorcycle.

After long ride in the rain and the quiet streets he finally reached the seaport

Jill standing waiting inside the tugboat he get down of his motorcycle slowly and hold his bag

the weather is really cold and the rain Is getting heavier he ran fast and jump to the boat Jill opened the door to him."Hello there sailor sorry I'm late"He said cheerfully.

She looked at him in disbelief "Let's just leave OK."


	3. Chapter 3 Into the depths Part 1

**"Thank you Axel for your nice review glad you laughed :) ."**

**Chapter 3" Into the depths Part 1"**

Mediterranean sea 6:30 .P.M.

It was a really dark stormy night, the small boat sailed in the sea waves plangent. Atmosphere of harsh sea made Leon and Jill silent and really anxious, It was Leon's turn to drive the boat. Jill sit in the chair looking at her handgun, "Ah, What happened to you Chris?."she thought remembering the last time she saw him,

Flashback." B.S.A.A Headquarters."

Chris stop in front of the helicopter, Jill holding his hands tightly closer to her heart,"Please be very careful, call me whenever you have the chance okay, Don't make me lose my mind from worrying ."she said softly.

Chris smiled at her warmly then he moved his right hand and touched her cheek, memorizing her beautiful face and her soft skin."Don't worry Jill I'll be fine I promise."he said. Then he embraced her tenderly and smelled her hair."I love you, You know that right."he whispered, "I know"Said Jill.

"Chris come on we have to leave."Jessica called from inside the helicopter Chris let go of Jill slowly."Goodbye princes." he said softly, the he turned around and walked toward the helicopter.

Jill watched him, Disappear inside the helicopter she put her hand in her heart."Be safe."she whispered.

"end of flashback"

"Jill were here."Leon called Jill stood up and walked out of the cabin the ship appeared,It was like a mirage but whenever they approached it the ship appeared very dark and huge gives chills and creepy feeling to anyone who look at it the ship's name came into view*The Queen Zenobia*. "Wow."Leon said.

"Incredible."said Jill. then she turned to Leon,"Take us around, Let's find a boarding point.".

Leon drove around until they reached the back of the ship, then he stop the engines he took his bag and Jill's bag then he walked out of the cabin,"Are you ready?."Leon asked. both kept looking at the ship for seconds, the atmosphere the darkness bad vibes."Let's go." Jill said then she gave him Grappling hook, moving to the stem Leon and Jill board the ship."It's been 9 hours since Chris and Jessica dropped off the radar." Jill said while she took out her handgun and a flash light.

"But their last known coordinates, puts them right here in this ship."Leon said then he took his handgun and he wore his ear light. they walked up the stairs and looked around them, the place is empty nothing suspicious."Let's go inside we will catch pneumonia, if we stayed here longer."Leon said loudly, Jill nodded and they ran toward the door, Leon opened the door,"Ladies first."he said Jill looked at him strangely for seconds."Aha, what a gentleman." she said sarcastically then she walked inside, Leon followed her and closed the door behind them.

the place was really dark A lot of boxes in the middle and a broken pipe ."Ah, What a stench."Jill said Leon walked in front of her looking at the ground there is a lot of dirt and something white, in the other side of the room there is a door near it was a body of one of the crew."Jill will you check this white thing over here? I'll go check that man."Leon said...

"Roger."Jill said then she took out her Genesis bioscanner. a gun like device that analyses nearby organisms as well as spots hidden items.

Leon crouched down then he took the man hand it was really cold there is wounds from the claws in his chest. his mouth is wide open something white coming out of it, Wrinkles are many and obvious in his face ."What the hell happened to him."Leon said

"Leon come here."Jill called, Leon stood up and walked toward her."What did you find out?."he said Jill took a deep breath then she looked up at him."This thing is the same I found at the beach yesterday, the beach closer to the floating city terragrigia you heard about it?."she said. "Yeah, the first city in the world to substain its population with solar energy, giving this the title of the most ecological city ever, such a tragic what happened to the people."he said, then he thought of what she just said,"Hold on, do you think who ever is responsible of the Attack in the city is the same attacking this ship and threatening to spread it in the sea?."he asked

"I don't know, Let's just keep searching."Jill said then she stood up. they walked toward the door it was locked."Leave it to me."Leon said he moved his hand up pointing at the lock then he fired one bullet. and the lock broke.

Jill opened the door and both of them entered, they walked down the dark hall in silence."So.. how do you know Chris?."Jill asked breaking the silence

"I don't know him personally, I only know him from his sister Claire."Leon said quietly. "Really you're friends with Claire, how come I never heard of you?."Jill asked

Leon sighed then he stopped in his place."It's because our friendship broke I didn't talk to her for long time."he said, Jill looked at him she sensed he was really sad remembering this."Oh way to go Valentine." she thought. "I'm sorry"she said. Leon looked at her straight in the eyes."Oh it's alright, never mind let's just focus in our job now."he said.

at the moment they reached the stairs the minute Leon walked down something start shaking and moving the pipe above his head scaring him off , he moved his gun up fast preparing to whatever is there. but the noise stop and nothing came out."Whatever that was, it's gone."Jill whispered.

"We need to be more careful, I feel like something is here."he whispered...


End file.
